


Paper

by comradecourt



Series: 100 Anniversaries [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Tension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: 3rd installment in the 100 Anniversaries series.  The first anniversary is paper, something as simple as a written letter.  Paper sometimes symbolizes divorce papers, the first year is the easiest the following years are harder.





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically the first fic I wrote in the series, I finally went back and fixed it up to post. These are all meant to be read in order, they all connect in the end I promise.

The first anniversary is paper.

Albus received the letter by owl a week ago. He held it nervously in his hand as he approached the restaurant in auto pilot, his shirt collar seeming tighter around his neck as he followed the waiter to a table in the back. The man sitting at the table hadn't changed much in the 12 months they had been apart- his golden shoulder length curls framed his nymphish face perfectly, his lips crooked into a smile as he stood up from his chair to greet Albus. He wore a simple tailored black jacket with gold accents.

“Albus, you came.” The man smiled warmly, the usual twinkle of youth replaced with a sadness in his brown eyes.

“I received your letter,” Albus fidgeted nervously with the letter in his hand as he took a seat across from the man. “Gellert, I-"

“I'm sorry, Albus. If I could take back what happened…”

“Gellert, wait-"

“I-I can't stop seeing her, in my nightmares. I'm sorry Albus, so so sorry…and I can understand if you don't want to do this,” Gellert removed the ring on his left finger, sliding it across the table to Albus. 

"Gellert, stop,” Albus placed his hand on top of Gellert’s as he slid the ring back to him. “I'm not sure if I can forget what happened, but I am willing to forgive you. On certain terms, of course.”

“Anything, Albus.”

“Stay with me, here.”

Gellert frowned sighing. “Albus, you know I can't. I'm so close to finding the other hallows, and…” Gellert shifted his eyes nervously as he pulled the wand discreetly out of his pocket. “I have it, Albus. I have the Elder Wand.” He smirked, his eyes glinting with a hidden madness.

“How-?” Albus was panic-stricken.

“Does it matter? We only need to find the cloak and stone and then we-"

“No, Gellert.”

“Albus, please.” Gellert's grip on his hand tightened as Albus tried to pull away.

“This was a mistake, I should go.” Albus shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Gellert.

“Albus, please. At least stay and have dinner with me, it is our anniversary,” Gellert smiled sheepishly holding his hand out to Albus.

The red-haired man let out a deep sigh as he interlaced his fingers with the other man, who smiled across the table at him. Their relationship wasn't the least bit conventional but it was better than sitting with the bitter feeling of loneliness that had been swallowing Albus alive for the past year. His heart fluttered as Gellert's thumb reassuringly rubbed the palm of his hand which still had the faint scar of their pact.

This was all Albus needed, a vague sense of normalcy in his fucked up life. His mother was dead, his father locked up in Azkaban, Aberforth a Hogwarts dropout working as a bar assistant, and Ariana… dead. But none of it mattered in that moment, sitting across from his lover having a nice, quiet dinner.

This was what he had expected from the evening. A truce. A promise of something that Albus could hold onto to keep himself sane. What he hadn't been expecting was following Gellert to his temporary flat in East London, where they shared one too many bottles of wine and fucked furiously on the rickety bed. Gellert still knew how to put on a show- moaning loudly and whispering lewd things hotly as he panted for breath and came into Albus’ hand. And now with no brother or sister to have to sneak around, Albus didn't hold back as he pounded into Gellert relentlessly.

“Merlin, fuck! Albus, please,” Gellert whined as Albus quickened the pace.

“Fuck-- I’m gonna-"

“Cum inside me, Albus,” Gellert hissed as he fisted the sheets tightly. Albus cried out as he came inside Gellert, his fingernails digging into his lover's hips. He panted, trying to regain his normal breathing. Gellert fell forward onto the bed, his knees finally giving out.

“I missed this.” Gellert grabbed Albus's scarred hand, kissing his palm.

Albus sighed contentedly, nuzzling against his sated lover. Albus left the next morning. The rain steadily falling on the window kept Gellert asleep as he snuck out. Albus could hear Aberforth chiding him now…

_How dare you be with that murderer, have you lost your mind?!_

And maybe he had.

Albus kept the letter safely in his pocket, a letter with unspoken vows that were a year too late.


End file.
